


Not This Time

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None--drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not This Time

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this Drabble occurred to me after reading list comments that Sam didn’t seem upset enough over leaving Jack on the planet. Just a bit of projecting on my part! Enjoy.
> 
> Season Five; originally posted July 2001

NOT THIS TIME

"You don’t understand Janet, I have to go back for the Colonel." Sam grabbed her friend’s arm, trying to convey the urgency she felt.

"Sam, calm down," Janet soothed, wondering if she should sedate the major. "As soon as we figure out what’s going on, I’m sure Hammond will authorize a rescue mission."

"He’s depending on us—on me! He could be injured." Running her hands agitatedly through her hair, Sam continued, "Janet, you don’t understand! I can’t fail him again…." Her voice faltered slightly as she added in almost a whisper, "I can’t take a hundred days this time."

THE END


End file.
